


Avail

by Luxicorde



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde
Summary: rules of ffxivwrite - always be writingaka: day three of diadem hell is taking its toll
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906447
Kudos: 1





	Avail

**Author's Note:**

> rules of ffxivwrite - always be writing
> 
> aka: day three of diadem hell is taking its toll

“Era, you know that isn’t gonna work.”

The kid was trying his best to reach the basket of treats the scions kept on the top shelves. Moenbryda was a bit impressed with his creativity, tying a bucket to the end of a broom to try and knock the basket down with his makeshift-mace. The only issue being that broom handles didn’t hold knots in one place, and Era had already cracked himself twice due to the bucket sliding down. She thought about helping him after the second time, but she wanted to see how long it took for him to think about finding the stepladder.


End file.
